La Push
by she is brighter
Summary: Takes place before the Epiloge in Eclipse. Typical Edward and Bella fight about La Push. An assignment for school I'd though I'd share with all of you. OneShot, Enjoy. R
1. Disclaimer

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, and Bella's Family. All of the other characters are ALL MINE!!!!!

As another note, any and all of the songs I may or may not use in this story all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

**NO** Mythical creatures were harmed during the making of this Fan Fic!


	2. La Push

A/N: I wrote this for class. The words underlined are the vocabulary words from Act one of Julius Caesar. Enjoy!

**Alice POV:**

I was sitting in my room, sorting through my closet when a vision hit me. After a few seconds, it was over, and my husband Jasper was by my side when I opened my eyes.

"Everything okay Alice? You're a bit anxious right now." He said questioningly.

Rolling my eyes, I answered him. "Not my fault you're not the soothsayer in the family." Inwardly, I was waiting for the vision to come true, and since it was so clear, it was sure to happen.

Just then, we heard a pretty loud – at a human standpoint – screaming match coming from downstairs. I looked at Jasper and we both made a beeline for the door to check it out. With our enhanced hearing, it would be very interesting to see how it played out. When I told Jasper this, he shrugged, and we sat on the steps watching the events unfold in the living room.

**Edward POV:**

"Bella, I'm sorry, but for the millionth time, I cannot allow you to go to La Push unattended. It's too perilous for you to go without protection." I tried reason for the last ten minutes, its time for action.

My beautiful Bella had a look consisting of hurt, anger, determination, and concentration as she tried to construe my words, but I had this inkling that she was just trying to battle the dazzling to redress the issue at hand, but only to make it help her - naturally.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you've made a lot of untrue conceptions about La Push. One being that it's just as dangerous for me to hang out with werewolves, as it is to hang out with vampires. So unless you're saying that I shouldn't hang out _here_ without adequate protection, then I suggest you rethink your vantage point." Okay, so I did know she was liable to use this against me, but I didn't think she would.

"Bella, please understand…" I tried.

"Understand what? This isn't a conquest, so stop trying to conquer me. I just want to see my best friend." She cut in, trying to dazzle me into an answer.

To my utter astonishment, Rosalie started to impart on the situation. "Edward, I know you don't want her to go, and I know we can't go there, so why don' you stop the tyrant act and let her see Jake."

"Rosalie! I just can't let her go!" I snarled. And she stepped forward to take me on.

"For the love of Carlisle, Edward, I didn't mean her see Jake in La Push! I meant, why don't you set it up that Jake and whoever wants to come, go somewhere neutral. The treaty only mentions Forks and La Push. There's nothing in it that says we can't mingle in neutral territory. Sheesh, give it a rest. You're getting to be as bad as me!" She said, going off on one of her many tirades. _And soon she won't be able to see Jake, so let her have this one thing._ She finished in her mind. I nodded.

But what she said did make sense; the treaty did only mention the two lands…so I lamented, big deal. "Okay Bella. You could call Jake and hang out in Seattle or Port Angeles or something like that. I just want her to be safe." She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you Edward! I love you! I'm going to call Jake!" She hugged me and skipped off to our phone. A couple of seconds later, she came back.

"It's all set: Port Angeles in an hour. What car are we taking?"

"NOT MY M3!" Rose yelled.

"NOT MY JEEP!" Emmett chimed in.

**Alice POV:**

"NOT MY 911 TURBO! I just got it! I don't want it to smell like dog, its brand new!!" I exclaimed loudly.

Edward sighed. "We'll take the Volvo. Let's go." He carried Bella to his car and everyone ran behind him. Before Jasper could catch up – with me right behind – I stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"I told you it would be more interesting in person!" He started laughing, and since he's an empath, so did I.


End file.
